Come Home Again
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Sharpay and Troy are best friends, one day he leaves and comes back 4 years later. when he comes back things are difretn and Shar is engaged.Better then it sounds. TxS ZxS GxR
1. Leaving everything behind

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own the HSM people**

Come Home Again

"I can't believe that you're actually leaving" Sharpay Evans leaned back on her best friend's bed.

Sharpay has blond hair and brown eyes. She and her best friend have known each other for 25years. They live Albuquerque New Mexico. They always said that they would live here forever. He and Sharpay lived right beside each other, after both their parents passed away, last year they moved into houses that were right beside each other. They are both 25 so they had a steady income.

"I know, but I have to. I need to travel and see the world" Troy Bolton closed another suitcase.

Troy Bolton has brown hair and bright blue eyes. Troy had always wanted to travel, but he had no money. However, he saved up and now he finally had enough money to travel. The only thing that he found hard was leaving Sharpay behind. Anything that they did they always did it together.

"I'm going to miss you" Sharpay pouted as Troy helped her up. "I mean, what am I going to do without you. While you're gone, I am going to be alone" Sharpay put her arm around his waist. Troy put his arm around her shoulder.

"You're not going to be alone, Gabriella's moving down here" Gabriella is Sharpay's best friend.

"Yeah Gabriella is great, the only thing is, she's not you" Troy kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry before you know it I'll be back" Troy shoved his suitcases in to his car.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Sharpay closed his trunk for him.

"I don't know, but, I will keep in contact al all times" Troy looked past Sharpay and smiled at his brother.

"Promise me" Sharpay put her arms around his neck.

"I promise" Troy put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Troy, Sharpay" Gabriella Montez smiled at both of them.

"Hey Gabi" Sharpay gave her a quick hug.

Gabriella has brown hair and brown eyes. She needs glasses, but wears contacts. She works as an accountant for the Falcon Heights bank. Gabriella is dating Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother, for 6 years and was planning to get married soon.

"Alright I guess this is goodbye" Troy walked up to Gabriella and gave her a tight hug.

"Be safe Troy" Gabriella pulled away with a smile.

"Sharpay get over here" Sharpay ran into his open arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Sharpay's voice was cracking, she started to sob

"I'm going to miss you too, I love you take care of yourself" Troy pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Call me when you get t the airport" Troy nodded and got into his car.

Gabriella pulled Sharpay into her arms and waved at the car, Troy waved back.

**4 Years Later **

"Babe you home?" Sharpay walked out of the kitchen and smiled at her fiancé. "I guess you are" He said to her.

Zeke Baylor is Sharpay's fiancé; they were going out for 3 years before he proposed. Zeke has brown eyes. He is the same age as Sharpay they meet a month after Troy left.

Troy had kept in contact with Sharpay for a couple of months before he stopped. Sharpay had been upset for a while before anger got the better of her. It came to the point where she did not care.

"How was your day baby?" Sharpay gave him a small kiss before going back to the kitchen.

"It was alright" Zeke sat down and had to get up right away because there was a knock at the door.

Zeke opened the door and smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella smirked at him and walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sharpay" Sharpay turned and gave her a hug.

"Hi Gabriella" Sharpay pulled away with a smile.

"I have some good news" Gabriella sat down and smiled at her.

"What is it?" Sharpay sat down across from him.

"Troy is coming back tomorrow" Gabriella showed her the text message.

"Well that's cool" Sharpay shrugged at went back to cooking.

"Wow calm down, don't get too excited" Gabriella's voice was stained with sarcasm.

"What do you want me to say? Gabi he lost contact with me, he promised he would keep in contact and he didn't" Sharpay just shook her head and sat down again.

"I know what you mean; he lost contact with me too. Today was the first time he said anything to me in 4 years" Gabriella closed his phone and looked up as Zeke walked in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zeke grabbed 3 beers out of the fridge and passed one to each of them.

"Troy coming back tomorrow" Gabriella opened her beer and took a lag gulp.

"That's cool" Zeke walked back into the living room.

"Do you want to come with me to pick him up?" Sharpay thought about it for a while before answering.

"I don't think so" Sharpay got up and started to walk out the door. Gabriella followed.

"Come on Shar, he is going to want to see you" They both sat down on her front steps.

"Fine I'll come" Gabriella gave her a smile and a hug before leaving.

**A/N Plese Review. WHat will happen when Shar see's Troy after 4 Years?**


	2. Not much of a home coming

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own the HSM people**

Sharpay smiled at Gabriella as she walked up to her

"Is Ryan going to come with us?" Sharpay asked as she got into the car.

"No he had a hard ay last night. He said that he will meet us later tonight" Ryan and Gabriella got married last year and had recently come back from their honeymoon.

"I can't believe I am gonig to see him after 4 years" Sharpay shook her head and turned to look outside.

I know it's wired, but, part of me can't wait to see him" Gabriella smiled as she made a turn.

_Well, that makes one of us _Sharpay thought.

Troy smiled when he saw the grils waiting for him. He looked over at Gabriella and saw the wedding ring. He made a note to ask about all the details. The, he saw Sharpay and could not help but feel like everything went in slow motion.

_In years she got that beautiful!! What have I missed all my life?_

"Troy!!" Gabriella yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Gabs" Troy pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Sharpay, come here" Troy spread his arms.

"Oh! You do remember my name" Sharpay said with fake excitement.

Troy gave her a confused look.

"Well, I thought you forgot when you did not talk to me for 4 years" Troy dropped his head in shame.

"Guys let's not do this here" Gabriella pulled them both away.

The car ride home was silent nothing could be heard but the radio. when they got out of the car Troy tried to make conversation.

"So Shar, what's new?" Troy started to grab his bags from the car.

"Oh not much, Chad and Taylor came back into town 2 years ago" Sharpay looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"That's cool" Troy turned to face her.

"Yeah, well I have stuff to do. I'll see you later" Sharpay turned to walk away

Troy started at her before turning and walking with Gabi.

Oh, Troy" Troy turned back to Sharpay. "I'm engaged"

"WHAT!!!"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think Troy is going to do.**


	3. Talking it out

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own the HSM people**

Sharpay could have sworn that if Troy was a carton his eyes would have popped out of his head.

"Yeah to a man named Zeke, you would have known if you kept in contact with me for the last 4 years" Before Troy could say anything Sharpay turned on her heel and left.

"Who is Zeke?" Troy walked into Gabriella's room.

Gabriella looked up from her book.

"He's this guy that she got to meet at Ryan's office" Gabriella looked past him and smiled at Ryan.

"You set her up with him Ryan?" Ryan sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, she said that she liked him and Zeke was interested" Gabriella cuddled up to him when he got into the covers.

Troy said goodnight and went to his room.

Troy sat down on his bed and looked out the window.

_Why do I care, I never felt that way about her. I love her because she is my best friend. Tomorrow I am going to make it up to her and get our friendship back. _

He looked down and picked up the mini basketball and tossed it into the mini basketball net.

_It's good to be home _

Chad Danforth walked into Gabriella's house and smiled at Troy.

"Troy good to have you back" Chad gave him a hug.

Chad and Troy were really close friends till Chad went away for a while. Now they are still friends, Troy was the one to introduce Taylor, Chad's girlfriend.

"Good to be back man. Where's Taylor?" Troy sat down on the couch with him.

"She's at Sharpay's" Chad smiled at Gabriella when she gave him his coffee.

"I'm going to go there right now, you want to come?" Chad nodded and they walked out the door.

"Whatever Tay" Sharpay was laughing when she opened the door.

Chad smiled at her and walked into the door, Sharpay smiled back at him.

"Hey Chad, what do you want Troy?" Sharpay glared at him.

"Can we talk?" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine" They both walked out the door.

"So, talk" Sharpay sat down on a bench and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't keep in contact" Troy sat down beside her.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't bring back the last 4 years of not talking to my best friend" Sharpay ran a hand threw her hair.

"I didn't stay in touch with you because I knew that if I kept talking to you I would miss you more. Shar, if I missed you anymore I would have to run back home because I stay away from you for that long. Shar I messed up sorry" Sharpay turned away from him. "Look I messed up, but, don't stop being my friend. I love you and I miss being your friend. Give me a second chance" Troy took her hand in his.

"Are you back for good?" Sharpay looked at him and he nodded. "Did you bring me something?" Sharpay said with a smirk. Troy gave her a smile and nodded.

"Would I go anywhere without getting you something" Sharpay laughed and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're back" Sharpay whispered into his ear.

"Me too" Sharpay whispered back.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yay they are friends again. **


	4. Meeting Zeke

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own the HSM people**

"Hey guys, where's Sharpay?" Zeke sat down on the couch beside Ryan.

"Troy and she went to talk about some things" Ryan started to flip through channels.

They all looked over at the door when it opened. Troy and Sharpay walked in laughing.

"Hey guys" Troy said still laughing.

"Troy welcome back" Taylor walked up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Shar babe" Zeke walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

Sharpay was about to pull away from the kiss, but, Zeke depend it. Troy looked at everyone and then sat down beside Gabriella. After a while, and when oxygen became important, they pulled back.

"Ah, Zeke this is Troy" Sharpay pulled Zeke over to them. "Troy this is my fiancé Zeke" Troy shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Zeke just nodded and walked out of the house. "Was it not nice to meet me?" Everyone just laughed.

"He get's that way sometimes, you get used to it" Sharpay walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few drinks.

Troy sat back down.

"This is the guy that she chooses?" Gabriella smacked his arm playfully.

"Shut up Troy" Troy and her both chuckled.

-  
Troy was taking out all the gifts from his suitcase. He turned when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" The door opened and Sharpay walked in.

"Are these all the gifts you got?" Troy nodded. "Shit Troy, that is a lot" Sharpay sat down on his bed.

"Yeah I know" Troy put his suitcase down and sat beside her. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was board at home. So, I decided to come here, you can always entertain me" They both laughed.

"Here, this is one of yours. I got this made for you from Germany" Troy handed her the package.

Sharpay smiled and opened it. Inside was a frame with Troy and Sharpay and it had an engraving on the back. Sharpay turned it around to read it. It said: Troypay best friends forever.

"I love it" Sharpay gave him a hug.

"I know" They both laughed.

"Troy, you got planes for today" Sharpay looked up from the picture with a smile.

"Nothing why?" Troy put all the gifts to one side.

"How about you and I go to dinner?" Sharpay looked at her watch and walked over to the door.

"Sure, I'll pick you up" Sharpay nodded and left.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
